


Equal and Opposite

by Azar



Category: Eastwick (TV), due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Fallen Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fraser, are you seriously telling me that the Devil is your evil twin and God sent you here to arrest him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal and Opposite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking two years ago for Seascribe, but it's been rattling around in my brain probably since I watched due South again for the first time after seeing Eastwick. Potentially an excerpt from a longer crossover, but if I haven't written it yet, I'm guessing it's not going to happen. :-/ Also, I tagged the story "choose your own Ray" because I'm honestly not sure myself which one Fraser is talking to. It sounds alternately like both of them to me at points.

"So let me get this straight. You woke up this morning and suddenly remembered that you're not Benton Fraser, you're an angel."

"Well...no, Ray, that's not technically true. I am Benton Fraser, son of Robert and Caroline Fraser. It's just that before I was born--that is to say, before Benton Fraser was born--I was a messenger of God."

"So what's your real name?"

"Benton Fraser is my real name, at least for this lifetime."

"All right then: your 'angelic' name?"

"Luciel."

"Your name is LUCILLE?"

"No, not Lucille; Lu-ci-el. The accent is on the third syllable. It means 'light of God'."

"Riiiiiight. And the reason you were sent down to Earth to become a human was...?"

"To find and retrieve my fallen twin brother."

"Whose name is...?"

"Lucifer. Although, being that he would have also assumed human form, he has probably also received a new name. Likely several, since he seems to enjoy collecting them; Satan, Beelzebub, Sebastian--"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. Fraser, are you seriously telling me that _the Devil_ is your _evil twin_ and God sent you here to _arrest_ him?"

"Well, essentially...yes."

"All right, so assuming I take all this at face value and don't just decide you've finally gone all the way around the bend, how do we find him? You got some sort of built-in Devil detector?"

"Well, yes, of a sort. As twins, we share a special bond above and beyond that which exists between all of the malekh. I should be able to use that to discover his location within a few square miles."

"And what then?"

"Well, even though our human forms do not share the same mortal mother, ultimately our true natures would out, giving us the same likeness regardless of any genetic differentiation."

"Huh?"

"He'll look just like me."

"Okay. Hell, why not? Let's go."

"Then you do believe me?"

"I don't know. But it would certainly explain a lot about why you're such a do-gooder. Are all Canadians angels?"

"No, not at all. Canadian was simply, shall we say, the simplest disguise for one such as I to assume without being forced to violate my essential nature."


End file.
